Remorse
by Jediwolf764
Summary: A Fanfiction of Aphmau's Mystreet series in Starlight. Aaron finally got up the guts to ask Aphmau. This night he has everything mapped out for how he hopes this night goes, but of course his plans don't go off as well as he hopes.


**Hi again! So first I want to say, sorry I've been gone so long. I've been really busy and haven't really had much time to write like I used to. So now that it's summer and I'm not busy I've been able to get back into writing for fun. Anyways, to the story!**

 **Warning: Spoilers for Mystreet: Emerald Secret and Mystreet: Starlight**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Aaron looked around. The day had been amazing, their first day at Starlight Wonderland. It'd been an amazing day, watching Aphmau's excitement at finally seeing the place of her dreams. He gave a faint laugh at remembering the smile Aphmau had throughout the entire day.

He took a deep breath as he looked up at the night sky, holding a small box in his hands tightly. He had told her to meet him here after dinner. Aaron looked around. The beautiful night sky, the sparkling stars, the water reflecting the moon and starlight, the soft sounds of the waves. This was the perfect place to ask her. The entire plan was mapped out in his head. She was going to get here and he would compliment her. They would have a conversation about the day before he told her how much he wanted to spend every day with her, just like the day they had today. He'd tell her how much he loved, and how him now being a werewolf didn't change any of his feelings about her. Then he would ask her.

Aaron looked around again. The beach was deserted, which made sense. It was later than normal. Everyone, especially Aphmau, wanted to do everything in today's section of the park before eating dinner. Of course he wouldn't argue, how could he say no to Aphmau as he saw her smile. He did agree with the group, so he wasn't going to argue anyway.

As he continued to look around he noticed a few people, near the stairs. Two of them looked to be werewolves well the third was human.

One of the werewolves had a dark blue-gray hair. They had dark blue ears and tail. His skin was really tan, seeming almost yellow. The other werewolf had red-brown hair and purple ears and tail. This werewolf was a lot paler and was the only person of the three which he could see the face of. He appeared to have magenta colored eyes.

The human had navy hair and appeared to have a fair complexion. Multiple old injuries were visible. Most of the injuries were along his arms and legs, but a few were visible on his back because he was wearing a swimsuit meaning he wasn't wearing a shirt. Most of his wounds were scratches but a couple were bites. Most of them looked to be the result of wolves. The human turned around after a couple seconds, now allowing Aaron to see his face. Aaron felt his heart stop at seeing his face. The human had gray eyes as well as a faded blue streak that looked nearly gray. The streak was more on his bangs.

 _How? The wolves took him… and killed him…_ These thoughts kept going through Aaron's head at first before he started thinking about Aphmau. Thoughts of everything that happened went through his head before he started growling. Little did he realize his eyes went red. Everything else got toned out as it seemed like nothing else mattered. He wanted aphmau to be safe, and he was going to protect her from him. He started slowly walking towards the group. The only thing he could focus on was the human.

* * *

 **Aphmau's Perspective**

Aphmau looked around the path. A couple of lights lit the way up to the place Aaron had told her to meet him. Everything had been so amazing today but at dinner he had been acting odd and nervous before telling her to meet him here after dinner. He had left after telling everyone he would see them later.

She giggled quietly as she saw Aaron with his back facing her. The realisation that she could sneak up on him and get his ears occurred to her before she started sneaking towards him. Aphmau kept giggling as she continued forward, eventually trying to cover her mouth to stop giggling. She stopped right behind him, realizing something was wrong. Normally he would have caught her by now.

As she looked at him closer she noticed that as he was walking forward he was staring at something. She heard a quiet growl coming from him. As she followed his gaze she saw he was staring at a group of three people. Nothing that she saw explained why Aaron was growling.

"A-Aaron?" Aphmau said softly to him. He didn't seem to hear her, giving her no response.

"Aaron?" She repeated, a little louder and with more confidence. Still he didn't respond. Aphmau put a hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there. His growl got louder as he turned his head, looking at her. She looked up at him before excruciating pain filled her. She had looked him in the eyes. After she did his eyes appeared to glow for a few seconds. She shrieked in pain before collapsing. Aphmau looked up at him one more time before she blacked out.

* * *

 **Aaron's Perspective**

"Huh?" Aaron said quietly to himself as his focus was broken. It took him a second to realize where he was and what had happened. It took him a few seconds longer to realize that the scream which had broke his focus had been Aphmau's, and that she was now on the ground unconscious. Almost immediately he kneeled down beside her, worried.

"Aph!" He said desperately, trying to wake her up. Slowly he realized that he hadn't had control of anything going on and slowly the pieces came together, causing him to realize that she'd seen his red eyes. "No… No!"

He picked her up, which wasn't hard because she was a potato, and he started running towards where they were staying, "We need help!" He shouted, "Please! Help!"

 **A Bit Later**

Aaron stood beside their bed, looking at Aphmau. He looked at her brand new wolf ears. They were a medium purple with a lighter purple on the inside, similar to the ones that the potion had gave her back in their time in high school. He sighed softly at her still not being awake.

The doctors had told him she was stable and would be fine but his father's story kept echoing in his mind. His best friend had seen his eyes and had died in his transformation. Aphmau had mostly finished her transformation but there was a chance she might not wake up. They could do nearly anything until she was awake.

"This is all my fault…" Aaron said softly as he closed his eyes. "Please… Just wake up Aph." He said in a shaky voice that was sounding as if it was breaking. Tears started to well up in his eyes. It wasn't the first time he had started crying this night but this was different. Every other time he had been crying because he knew she was in pain and felt horrible about what he had done. Now he was crying because he was afraid. Everything was now black and white. Either the love of his life would wake up or she would die because of him.

All he could think about was how this could have never happened and how this was all his fault. If he had stayed with everyone well they finished dinner, waited till a different time to ask, not been so protective, or asking somewhere else then this would have never happened.

He looked at Aphmau again. More thoughts started to go through his head. Did he really deserve to be with her? If she woke up she would need to get used to a brand new life all because he couldn't control his emotions. Another voice entered his head. But is that what she'd want?

His ears suddenly perked up as he heard Aphmau let out a quiet groan. All of his focus went back to her as soon as he heard her. Aphmau's eyes slowly opened and she blinked against the light a few times.

"A-Aaron?" She said quietly as she shut her eyes again for a few seconds, "What happened…?"

Aaron immedietly hugged her tightly. She gasped in surprise, not expecting him to hug her so suddenly. He closed his eyes as he held her close to him, tears of joy falling from his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Aphmau asked in a soft worried voice.

"Shh…" Aaron said quietly to her, "It's ok. You're ok now." He paused before repeating, "You're ok now." The second time was more to comfort himself. Aphmau smiled faintly before she hugged Aaron back.


End file.
